Sharkbait One-Shot!
by Akemi.C
Summary: This is a Sharkbait One-Shot this time Shark is female and Yuma is still male It's gonna get interesting later and may be some other gender bender changes but I assure you it will turn out great! This is my first time doing a one-shot so I'll fix anything wrong with this story
1. First Meet!

**Akemi: Akemi here I'm making a One-shot Sharkbait**

**Fuya: But, this time theirs gender bender**

**Fuya: Requested by SoulHikaru**

**Akemi: Thanks SoulHikaru for the Idea I hope you enjoy it!~**

**Fuya: Thanks lots again!**

**Akemi: Hai! Reginald or if you can say Shark will be female but, Yuma will be male...**

**Fuya: Let's begin their "First meet!"**

* * *

**Chapter 1: "First Meet!"**

**Class begins as the teacher comes and approach to the students to announce something**

**Teacher said "Class I like to introduce you all to a new Student..." A girl with green hair whispered and said "Yuma wake up!...yuma!"**

**Yuma still sleepy "What is it?...tori!" The girl who woke me up was Tori Meadows one of my friends**

**Tori said "Theirs a new student!...look" I looked down and saw a girl with ocean blue eyes and purple curled hair, just walked in**

**Teacher announced "Everyone!...This is Ryoga Kamishiro, why don't you say hello to the class Ms. Kamishiro"**

**Ryoga said nothing all she did was whisper to the teacher. Teacher said surprised "Um...well your seat is right infront of Yuma Tsukumo...Tsukumo show Ms. Kamishiro where you are.."**

**Ryoga walked right where Yuma was and approach to she seat but, said nothing**

**The Teacher began the lesson "Today class we will discuss the history of card games ...now the first thing you should do is..."**

**Yuma said " Hello I'm Yuma Tsukumo, It's nice to meet you!" She just glared at Yuma with a prey eyes, Yuma startled and stare into her eyes**

**Ryoga ignored Yuma and just listen to what the teacher was saying**

**After class everyone went outside to play a children's card game all but, Ryoga**

**Girls came up to Ryoga and asked if she would come hang out with them but, she shook her head "no" and just read a book. But the girls kept on asking her because they want to be friends with her but, she glared at them with a prey eyes she used on Yuma like to warn them if they ask again.**

**The girls were scared of her because of her scary shark-like eyes and just walked away from Ryoga**

**Tori said "Come one Yuma let's go!" Yuma said back "Okay tori I'll be right...!" I saw Ryoga all alone in her seat just reading a book**

**Yuma said in his mind /Why is she all alone?.../ Tori shouted "Yuma!...let's go!" **

**Yuma ran to Tori and said to her "Tori can we do this some other time...?" Tori confused "Why?" Yuma pointed to where Ryoga was sitting**

**Tori smiled "Oh I see! You want to make friends with Ms. Kamishiro, well good luck!" that said tori waved good-bye and went outside with the others. Ryoga was still seating in her seat looking cool, **

**Yuma stared at Ryoga and walked up to her and said "****hello..." Ryoga turned around and saw Yuma but, she just continue reading**

**Yuma asked "What are you reading?..." She said nothing but, reading then, Yuma continue speaking "Um...you know I want to know why are you her by yourself?" Ryoga was startled and looked at yuma**

**Yuma kept talking "I mean I know your new and all but It wouldn't hurt to make some friend...not like I'm being rude It's just you looked really lonely..."**

**Ryoga stared at Yuma and listened to what he was saying then, Yuma smiled at Ryoga which made her blush pink and hide her face in the book**

**Yuma said " What's wrong, Ryoga?...I'm sorry for bothering you, I'll be off then" while Yuma was walking he tripped on the floor and dropped all his books**

**He said "Ow, ow! that hurts!..." Ryoga saw the goofy way Yuma fell and then...she started chuckling**

**Yuma saw her as she chuckled and saw how cute she was. It made Yuma blush In embarrassment but, Ryoga started running away **

**Yuma ran after her and they both ended up in the roof**

** he said "Why are you running away?...I'm sorry If I made you uncomfortable, I just want to get to know you better!"**

**Ryoga blushed and finally said "I'm...Ryoga...Kamishiro..." Yuma heard her spoke and her voice was a cute sound. It made him happy**

**Yuma blushed "she's so cute...I mean N-Nice to meet you..." Ryoga blushed but, said "I'm sorry for the early introduction I just really don't like hanging around other people.."**

**Yuma asked "What are you reading?" Ryoga blushed "It might...be strange um..." She show the cover of the book. It was about "Sharks"**

**Ryoga turned around covering her face because she was afraid Yuma might say something about her reading a book about "Sharks"**

**Yuma held Ryoga hand and turned her around. He smiled and said "That's cool! Your reading about Sharks, you must really like them"**

**Ryoga nodded "I've ...always...have...I even have...um..." Yuma said "Um?" Ryoga said "Stuffed sharks...and more...stuff about sharks.."**

**Yuma jumped up "WOW! you must really like "Sharks", That's amazing!" Ryoga said "You don't think it's strange?!"**

**Yuma looked confused "Why would I? Besides sharks are really cool!" Ryoga blushed and stared at Yuma then, she started smiling "Yuma-Kun..."  
Ryoga said Yuma's name by Senpai...**

**Yuma blushed as she said he's name and then she said "Thank you, Yuma-Kun..." Ryoga gave Yuma a smile then, Yuma said "KATTOBINGU!"**

**Ryoga was confused and they both started laughing**

**But, they both liked each other and then they started become really close friends...for now~**

* * *

**Akemi: Sorry this was a soft shipping but cute right!?**

**Fuya: I...LOVE IT!**

**Akemi: How was it? I hope you enjoyed it**

**Fuya: Leave your responds to the Review box**

**Akemi: Well then Sayonara~!**


	2. Hooking Up!

**Akemi: Hello I'm here again And we continue more of this**

**Fuya: So what's the title this time?**

**Akemi: -_-" You seem annoyed**

**Fuya: I just don't know about...**

**Akemi: You know what I like...pie! ^U^**

**Fuya: Of course you do...Okay, welcome to "Hooking up!"**

**Akemi: Don't get any 'Bright' ideas!~**

**Fuya: One thing Ryoga's name is Now Ryou I thought It would make it more female, you know?**

* * *

**Chapter 2: "Hooking up!"**

It's been 2 months since Ryou came to Yuma's school and during these 4 months Yuma and Ryou always hangout. They both enjoy each other's company

And after school was the same as always. Ryou still rejects everyone's offer to hang out with them.

Yuma always can talk to her it's like she has no problem with him.

Tori keeps watching them talk to each other and gets a feeling they like to hang out with each other a lot but, a little too much...

Someone came up to Tori and surprise hug her, Tori surprised "Eh?!" It was Rio "Did I scare you?" Tori made a face "No! you just surprised me"

Rio cross her arm "So what's are you thinking about?" Tori was confused "Well...I'm thinking about Yuma and Sharku.." Rio jumped "Sharku!? D-D-Did you just say SHARKU!?" Tori nodded and Rio asked "Why? My sisters name is Ryou!" Tori responded "Well It's because...her eyes they're ocean blue but like a Sharks prey eyes"

Tori continued "Ever since your sister came to this school she's been giving everyone the cold eyes...but, somehow not Yuma...It's like they have a connection"

Rio said "I see...My big sister is a nice person...yes she can be really stubborn sometimes but...haven't you always wanted to know why?" Tori stares at Rio in confusion. Rio said "...no one has ever asked her or at least try they're best to get close to her...but, everyone too scared because off her prey eyes...and Yuma he's the only one who can reach into my sister's heart..."

Tori stared at Rio and Then she stated "Just kidding..." Rio said as she sticks out her tongue

and Tori sweat drops "Sometimes I worry about you...But it's sad Sharku has to be alone..." they stayed silenced for a moment and then Rio shouted "THAT'S IT!"

Rio exclaimed "I know how to make Ryou-san not be lonely anymore!..." Rio whispered in Tori's ear and they both run off to look for their target

**A half hour later Yuma was standing next to a sweet shop**

Yuma complained "Aww...why did Tori tell me to come here!?...she's late..." Yuma sighed "Yuma-kun?" Yuma heard a familiar voice and it was Ryou(Girl)

He jumped in surprised "Ryou-Chan? why are you here?" Ryou explained "Rio asked me to meet her here, how about you?"

Yuma said "Tori asked me the same..." They both stared at each other than, Realized something and said "THIS IS A HOOK UP!?"

Ryou snapped "Rio! She did this but why?! I'm going home and talk about why she's-?" Yuma grabbed Ryoga's hand and looked at her with a serious expression

Ryou asked nervously "Yuma-kun?...what's wrong?" Yuma turned Ryou around and hugged her.

He snuggled his face in Ryou's neck

Ryou said nervously "Y-Yuma-kun?! Wh-What are you doing?!"

Yuma let go of Ryou and said "Let's...go..." Ryou asked "Huh? Where? and what are you saying?" Yuma said "Let's go...on a...date..."

Ryou blushed "Yuma stop joking around...!"

Yuma responded back "I'm not joking I'm serious...I want to go on a date with you"

Ryou asked while looking down "But why...why someone like me...I mean don't you know what I am to everyone...I'm a Shark with on feelings"

Yuma grabbed Ryou's shoulder and leaned closer to her face "That's what everyone thinks but, to me your just Ryou" he said as he smiled

Their faces are still close together and Ryou said "Yuma-kun...Thank you...I-!" Yuma cut Ryou off by a kiss. A moment later Ryou kissed back but, soon they stopped kissing because they need air

Yuma said "Ryou...I didn't know...you were a good kisser..!" Ryou blushed in embarrassment "Shut up!...now how long have you wanted this?"

Yuma smiled "hey! that's my line..." Ryou said "I'm serious about this, Yuma-kun" Yuma chuckled "Okay, Okay! well It started when I saw you smile which made me feel warm inside and all happy!" stared at Yuma and pulled Yuma's cheek "ow...what was that for?!"

Ryou shouted "What the heck? Saying such cheesy line...where did you get that from? A Movie?"

Yuma said with a smile "No! it came from the bottom of my heart and I'll prove it" Yuma kissed Ryou's forehead then, he said "Do you believe me now?"

Ryou was annoyed "No! you're going to have to do better than that!" She said as she leaned up to Yuma. Then Ryou kissed Yuma's lips gently

"I love you..."

Yuma was stunned he didn't even see that coming a moment later,

Ryou said "That's how it's done!" She grabbed Yuma's hand and said "Come one! are we going to that date or what?"

Yuma stared at her and then smiled "Alright!...this is great!" He got so excited he shouted "KATTOBINGU!

Ryou laughed "dummy! what a strange thing to say"

Yuma embarrassed 'W-Well get use to it!"

* * *

**Akemi : That was great! don't you think?**

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: Nice! I like Shark's new name "Ryou"**

**ChaosX: Great Job! Onee-chan! It's so cute!**

******Leahtheredpearlvoice**: Who are you?

**ChaosX: I'm ChaosX, Akemi's little sister~**

**Akemi: Yup! PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU WANT SEE MORE OF THIS!**

******Leahtheredpearlvoice**: Until next time...

******Akemi & ChaosX & Leahtheredpearlvoice: Sayonara!~**


End file.
